The Dragoon Officer's Senior NCOs
Good officers need good sergeants, and there are many that the Dragoon Officer can choose from. Solhammond Lanzeral Solhammond Lanzeral (born 574 OIE) was once a sergeant in the 4th of Foot. He fought in the Storm of Noringia, where most of his unit was cut down by desperate, angry peasants. Since his previous battalion of the 4th had taken too much heavy losses, the surviving members of the battalion were sent to serve in other regiments, and he got re-deployed into the Dragoons. In order to prevent the same thing from happening again, he believes that officers and soldiers need to do whatever it takes to protect the lives of their men and comrades, even if it means killing civilians. Despite this bitter and ruthless outlook, he is one of the best sergeants in the series. While his infantry background might make him seem unsuited for cavalry warfare, he adapts easily enough, and is the most experienced of all four starting options. He consistently gives the Dragoon Officer good advice, and genuinely cares for the men under the Dragoon Officer's command. The men he selects for the Dragoon Officer's first patrol do not excel in any particular area, but do not have any particular weaknesses either. William Fenton William Fenton (born 578 OIE) is the son of a servant who worked for the Dragoon Officer's mother. Despite leaving the family's service at a young age, he still remains deeply loyal to them. No amount of money will ever convince him to betray the Dragoon Officer. Despite his unquestioning loyalty, however, Fenton suffers from being extremely timid. He is initially lax in enforcing discipline, and isn't an exceptionally great soldier. He is often reluctant to give the Dragoon Officer advice, believing that the Dragoon Officer's judgement is always superior, and when he does give advice it is usually for the Dragoon Officer to keep himself out of harm's way. The men he selects for the Dragoon Officer's first patrol used to live near the Dragoon Officer's estate, meaning they share traces of his unquestioning loyalty, but they are poorly disciplined. Athelstan Harlech Athelstan Harlech (born 572 OIE) is a charismatic brute. Although he is high-spirited and a good fighter, his insubordinate attitude will often put him at odds with the Dragoon Officer. When he gives advice, he will usually suggest options which he and the men stand to profit from, boosting morale or loyalty at the expense of discipline and sometimes even reputation. But there are some lines even he won't cross, such as the murder of Antari civilians. The men he suggests are high-spirited, but share his insubordinate attitude. Leonard Hernandes Leonard Hernandes (born 578 OIE) is a bespectacled bookworm who is well-versed in strategy and tactics, but suffers from a stutter and low charisma. He is also a harsh disciplinarian, often suggesting the most extreme punishments possible, and has some unusual ideas for improving the drill of the men under the Dragoon Officer's command. The men he chooses are high disciplined but in terrible spirits. So much so that, during Hunter's ambush at the Kharan Bridge, they will refuse to charge if the Dragoon Officer orders it - making it impossible to earn the first Gryphon of Rendower. Guillaume Villanueva Guillaume Villanueva (born 579 OIE) was originally Davis d'al Elson's troop sergeant. After Elson threw the lives of his men away in the name of honour and glory, Villanueva adopted a sour attitude toward such notions. He believes that all enlisted men only care about their own survival and profit, and takes a dim view toward officers who needlessly throw their lives away. In order to get Villaneuva as a sergeant, the Dragoon Officer needs to get his first sergeant killed at the Battle of Blogia or else desert then. Javier Campos Javier Campos is one of the original members of the Dragoon Officer's first patrol unit. At one point, the Dragoon Officer has the option to give him a runegun, and he's an excellent shot. As the war carried on, Campos worked his way up through the ranks, becoming Lieutenant Blaylock's troop sergeant. If the Dragoon officer leads the Forlorn Hope, Campos participates as well. He is described as thickly-built and well-liked. In order to get Campos as a Senior NCO, the Dragoon Officer needs to lose his current sergeant at either the Second Battle of Kharangia or the Battle of Januszkovil.